


Project X

by NanaBeingNana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBeingNana/pseuds/NanaBeingNana
Summary: If only 10 percent of the human brain is developed, do you know what will happen if the remaining 90% gets activated?
Relationships: 季秋Jì Qiū/白睿翔Bái Ruìxiáng
Kudos: 4





	Project X

"How much do you know about your past?"

The boy glanced at him, but didn't seem to want to answer. He was wearing a school uniform, his expression was cold, sitting on the other side of the long table. He sat with a somewhat lazy position in the dark, empty room.

The man in the black suit smiled unconsciously when he saw the reaction he had already expected. He raised the folder in his hand, raised a brows and threw the document in front of the boy. The boy sat up calmly, picked up the folder off the table, and opened it. He was still acting as if he didn't care, but from the speed of his hands and the look in his eyes, it was obvious that he was interested, with a slight sign of unexpectancy.

The man slowly stood up and said as he walked to him: "An orphanage bombing in 2005 caused the police to discover a fifty-year-long illegal human experiment. The experiment—— what would happen if the remaining 90% of the undeveloped human brain gets activated? From the data we found so far, the experiment could be divided into three stages. The la brat of the first stage were extremely dangerous people of this country who are about to die. In other words, criminals who were sentenced to death. The content of the experiment..." The man walked up to the boy and sighed while sitting down at the corner of the table beside him. "It can only be described with inhumane, extremely against the morals of modern time. But after all, those prisoners were all facing death anyway, so even if those prisoners died in jail one day, no one cared and no one would care. Especially back in the days... Which led this experiment undiscovered for so long. While during the second stage— Orphanages became the victim.” The boy raised his head slightly, took a glance at him, and quickly turned his attention back to the folder in his hand.

"From the remaining data we found about this experiment, compared to the prisoners, the content was way softer, but still very cruel." The man sighed again and said, "It's really pitiful for the children. They had no parents in the first place, then they were left there, how much hell and torture they had to endure, how terribly they died, it's impossible to find out any longer~ Of course, I don't think anyone knows it either."

The young man's hand that flipped a page seemed to had pause slightly after hearing a specific sentence, but he quickly recovered his calmness and turned the next page naturally.

The man who noticed his reaction, narrowed the distance between the two a little bit, and asked softly, "What do you think... what could they have been used during the experiment?"

The boy did not respond to him, and the man also just scoffed softly before continuing: "During the third stage... The victims are unknown. Unlike the previous two stages, in which some lists could still be tracked down. And although we manage to found some victims who seems to be victims of the third-stage, their information were all very different. From age, residence, and even gender. They had nothing on common, except for one. They all seemed to have suffered some sort of disorder from birth or later in their life." The man glanced at the boy, seeing how the boy remained his posture with no reaction, he just simply continued: "From the information we learned from the victims and the data we barely manage to gather together, we discovered that they unexpectedly had some success during the third stage of the experiment. Some victims gained some special abilities. And these abilities are definitely comparable to ordinary people~. Even if we used our whole life to skill up our human skills, we might not even be able to reach some percentage of them.” The man sighed: “Unfortunately, the success rate isn't very high. or better said, if you want to successfully develop these abilities, you must go through certain experiences with certain factors only to have a chance to gain. And the factors aren't something you can get just by wanting it. In other words, these victims of this stage could be divided into two categories, one group are people who have activated their superpowers, and the other one are those who have yet to activate them. Most of these people have already entered the society and have long forgotten what happened back then. Or better said, because they were too young, too naive to understand what they've experienced there, why they had to go through these traumatic events, so they decided to close their ears and just live their life as ordinary people in a muddle."

The boy closed the folder, threw it back on the table, turned his head and looked at the man with a disdainful look, and said, "So what do you wanna say?"

Seeing that the boy finally responded, the man seemed to feel a little excited. He closed the distance between the two a little bit, lowered his voice and said, "This experiment is called Project X. You, and your sister, were all involved in this. Am I, right?"

Although the boy's face was still very cold, the moment he heard the word "sister", the boy's eyes unconsciously became fiercer like a warning, without any sign of fear or retreat.

Seeing that he seemed to be ready to start a fight at any time, the man started to laugh in a more relaxed and mischievous tone, he gently pushed his shoulders and said, "Stop~, don’t look at me like that. Your enemy is not me. Besides, we have signed a contract, except when it's necessarily on work conditions. We would never disclose the victim’s information. Trust me, alright?"

Looking at this old man pretending to be young, the boy seemed to feel a little sick, turned his head back impatiently, and sighed, "So what do you want?"

The man laughed, and said innocently: "Me? Nothing at all! I just want to know the truth."

The boy snorted: "Really? But since you have discovered so much already, I refuse to believe you haven't found the so-called truth yet."

The man pushed his shoulder mischievously again, before he playfully spoke: "No~, that's different~. You are..." Before he finished speaking, the boy turned his head and gave him a glare like a warning.

Seeing the look of being ready to throw him out of the window at any time, the man cleared his throat and resumed his solemn tone and said, "Yes, we did find some remaining data of you and your sister at that abandoned orphanage. But the damage from the explosion was not small, and the remaining content is really just the remaining part of the document. Back then, you were just seven when you took your sister out of the orphanage, so I have enough reason to believe that you have still retained some memories of that time. Although we can make some up some conclusion of the information we found, but only the victims who had participated in it knows the best, don’t they?"

"I have nothing to say." The boy said impatiently, "One day, I found a chance to escape, stole the key, let everyone go, took my sister, and left that place. Those people probably wanted to destroy the evidence, so they bombed the orphanage, but it didn’t blow up well, and got injured in the process, and then you guys caught them. On our way to escape, we met an old grandpa on the way. He saved it, raised us and five years later, he passed away. Since then me and my sister have been depending on each other, I worked to support the family and supported her going to school."

The man smiled again, but this time with some disdain, "You know this isn't what I want to know."

The boy also replied without flinching: "I have nothing else to say."

Man: "You aren't curious or care at all who the mastermind is behind this all?

Boy: "Not at all. As long as my sister is safe and well, I don't want to care about anything else, and I don't want to be dragged inside either."

Man: "What if they find you? If they find you and your sister, what will you do?"

Boy: "My sister and I have depended on each other for so many years, protecting her is still within my capabilities. Besides, her side effects have been cured, isn't it? In other words, for us, these messy things have nothing to do with us any longer. we can go back to our ordinary life as ordinary people. Taking the life back we deserved to have, so why should I help you?

The man looked at the young boy's persistent tone and eyes, and sighed after a while. He sat back at the corner of the table again, picked up the folder in front of the boy, pointed at him with it, and said: "In this folder, there are boys and girls, there are two or three-year-old kids, and even young ladies who had just reached adulthood. These are the remaining data we found at that orphanage. But not everyone is as lucky as them. You know it too, these people, it's like they planted a seed into their brains, and once these seeds start to sprout and cannot be discovered in time, not only themselves, their family, friends, everyone around them, and even the whole society might be in danger! If they do not take the drugs on time after being activated, the consequences will be disastrous! And that...!" The man slapped the files on the table and shouted: "And this... You should understand this better than me." The man stared at the expressionless boy fiercely, and then forced himself to take a breath. He sighed, calmed himself down, and said: "I don't believe you have no feelings, and don't care at all. It may be someone else who is finished today, but tomorrow... tomorrow may be your sister. You can protect her for a while but can you protect her her whole life. You have to understand, this project wasn't something that the police, or even the state could solve. You understand this too, don’t you?"

"So?" The boy seemed to have finally lost his patience, his tone was cold and impatient: "What has this to do with me? To my sister? We are the victims. Protecting us is supposed to be your duty, your responsibility! You owed us! When did it became a condition for you to exchange?! You said you could protect us, but when we needed you guys the most, none of you showed up, and when we finally could live a normal person with a normal life, you mess up our lives time and time again. I'm the one who should be asking you, what right do you have? Why?! In the end, you are just like the rest, using us as tools. Bringing me to this kind of shitty place for no reason than asking the things you already know a long time ago! And for what? What do you want from me?!"

Looking at his finally exploding eyes, the man sighed silently, "Join us."

Hearing this unexpected answer, the boy didn't know how to answer for a while, only to ask: "What...what did you say?"

The man smiled at him slightly and said: "You are right, we do have an obligation to protect you, and the reason why we "disrupted" your lives was also to protect you. What I just said is not a condition . We can provide you and your sister with a lifetime of peace. School, work, residence, identity, etc., we can provide it all. As you said, this is what you should get. But at the same time, the reason why I asked you to come, is for no other reason than because the country also needs you and wants you to join us."

Hearing this answer, the boy seemed to be a bit puzzled, and asked, "Why?"

The man replied incredulously: Why? Because of the fact a seven-year-old boy, could escape from such a terrorist organization that has been hiding for fifty years. Being able to save the experimental data of during the bombing to Injure those people, take all the victims with you to escape, and then let yourself disappear without a trace, use the experimental data you remember to formulate drugs to relieve the side effects to save you and your sister. Boy, that's not what ordinary people can do. If we want to protect all the victims of the experiment and capture everyone that participated in it, we need people like you. As long as you want, you can make any conditions that we can do, and promise you that we will keep you and your sister safe. "

The young man had never seen him look so serious, the moment they entered this place and didn't know what to do for a while. He sighed and entered deep in his thought.

After a long while, the boy sat up slowly and said firmly: "Okay. I accept the deal. But I have one more condition."

Man: "tell me."

Boy: "I want you to find someone for me. A liar uncle."


End file.
